Not As Bad As You Thought
by COTk-MC
Summary: Greed-ler talks Oncie into doing something strange. And Oncie is sure he will end up regretting that he agreed to it. Greed-ler/Once-ler. Oncest. Ending is a bit rushed, sorry about that. - - Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy please!


Oncie didn't know why he had agreed to this. Nor did he know how the offer even came up. He was surprised with himself, though, for agreeing with something so weird.

It kind of scared him how easily he could talk himself into something.

No, the man hovering above him wasn't really _him_. Was he? Sure, they looked, sounded, and talked Exactly alike, and upon expiramentation, looked exactly the same in each other's clothing. But how could this greedy bastard possibly be him?

"What are you thinking about, Oncie?" The green clad man, himself, above him asked, a slight mock in his tone.

His eyes snapped up to hime, he hadn't realized that they had moved away. "Nothing. What next?" Yep, he was screwed.

Did he care? Appearently not...

"You're more adventurous than I thought!" The greedy him laughed, amost too loudly, and Oncie couldn't help but feel that he was being made fun of. "Anyways... Take everything off. Like, now, please?"

"What?" Oncie asked, taken so far aback he almost forgot just what it was they going to do.

"Your clothes, off with them..." Greedler, which is what Oncie was now calling him, said with a toohtly smirk. "Or should I do it for you?"

"what? Why?" Oncie managed, dumbfounded.

"we can't do this with your clothes on, Oncie... Well. We could. But how personal and awesome that /not/ be?" The green clad man said, removing his long gloves and tossing them somewhere in the room. "come on... Off." He waved his hand to motion to the grey clothing of the younger him.

Very, very hesitantly Oncie began unbuttoning his vest, dropping it on the floor next to him before he started working on his shirt. By the time he got that off, Greedly had his arms crossed, a small frown on his face and was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. "what?"

"You're too slow, Oncie..." He said, giving the other another, brief, grin as Oncie, in a little bit of an irritated rush, quickly took off the rest of his clothing, kicking the off to the side. Only problem, though, was that Oncie's hands quickly went to cover himself up.

And that was a problem for Greedler. "You don't have to hide anything from me; I've seen it all more than you have..." He said, smirking at the flustered look he received.

"Whatever. Can we just hurry this up? This is really weird..."

"Oh come now. Technically, it's just masturbation." Greedler commented, mostly to himself than... To himself. Shaking his head, he quickly added, "Alrighty, back on the desk with you, then."

Oncie didn't argue, he backed up to the wooden desk, and, bracing himself before hopping up onto it. Immediately he covered himself up again. "now?"

"Now. You lay back and spread 'em."

"w-what?" Oncie stuttered out, leaning back and away from the other.

"lay back on the desk and spread your legs." Greedler said again, playing out the motions with his hands as he spoke. And as an afterthought, he added a "Please."

Just what did he agree to? But for the sake of not arguing, Oncie laid down against the cold hardwood desk, spreading his leg wide enough to satisfy himself. But not wide enough to satisfy the other himself.

"No, no, no. That won't do little Oncie..." Greedler taunted, placing his hands on the younger mans knees before grinning and pulling them wide open.

Oncie let out a short 'eep'. Which caused Greedler's smirk to broaden even more. "See? This is much better..." He said, taking a moment to scan over himself.

The younger male felt that deep crimson blush finally creep onto his cheeks, his hands working even harder to hide more of his privates. Which, you know, wasn't cool with Greedler. So the green clad man gently removed the offending appendages, lifting them up and apart, letting them go so they'd flop down on the desk. Immediately they tried to return to their spot, but Greedler lightly smacked them back, waving his finger back and forth with a 'tsk tsk' and grin.

"What are you doing?" Oncie asked as the other bent slightly to lift his legs and place his feet on the edge of the desk. He tried sing his arms to prop himself up, but Greedler only held him back with one hand on his chest and a shake of his head, wiggling his finger to tell him to lay back down again.

"Povides better leverage. You know, to get real deep in there." The emphasis on the word 'deep' made Oncie shudder a little, but he laid back none the less, a little more than confused when two fingers were placed at his mouth, pushing to get in. So Oncie was a bit more clueless and new at this than he should be. But what was a boy to do when surrounded all the time by family, forest animals and a Lorax?

"You're supposed to suck on these, deary~" Greedler said, wiggling his fingers against the other's lips, his own lips pursed in mock concentration.

With a huff, Oncie opened his mouth a little, giving the other ample oppertunity to push his finger in the hole, catching the younger him off gaurd. Taking his sweet assed time, just to spite Greedler, Oncie, very slowly, began to suckle on the offered appendages. Coating them with saliva at a rate that was begining to irritate the other.

So, impatient Greedler cleverly wiggled his fingers around Oncie's tongue, happily making the younger man drool... A lot. So much so, that the whole thing was over in a couple seconds. Greedler pulled the fingers out of the younger man's mouth, slowly, very slowly (just to tease poor Oncie) he ran his slick fingers down he naked torso, grazing a nipple with his nail along the way. His smirk grew, just a little, when Oncie gasped, wiggling a little under the touch.

Once he got down to his hip, like a jerk, he lifted his hand and moved it straight down to his entrance. He shushed the younger male when Oncie opened his mouth to say something, sliding his index finger over it slowly, laying the elbow of his free arm on Oncie's knee, resting his chin on his hand so he could watch the other's reactions better.

Oncie's blush deepened, his mouth snapping shut at the movement of the finger. He turned his head to the side, to avoid looking at himself. Greedler didn't seem to like that very much; just as his head turned, he felt one of the fingers push inside of him. His eyes snapped up to Greedler, shifting a little at the uncomfortable feeling.

Before he had enough time to really adjust to it, Greedler wiggled the finger, earning another shift from the younger male. The smirk semmed to be glued onto his face as he pushed further through the ring of muscles. He kept his gaze glued to Oncie as he pulled his finger almost completely out before pushing it back in, leg under his arm twitching a little.

Oncie let out a small gasp when the digit curled inside of him, hands twitching a little at his side. At the curl of the finger, grazing against his prostate slowly, both hands snapped up to cover his mouth at the noise that forced its way out. He looked up at Greedler again, body shivering at the almost feral grin he was receiving. It was almost as if Greedler was expecting that reaction. He felt his face grow hotter as another groan was ripped from his throat, his hands doing nothing to stop the sounds.

Greedler sped up the movements of his finger, curling it over his prostate every once in a while, reveling completely in the noises his younger self produced, and the shyness he was trying to cover up. He used to be so innocent...

Though, the hands had to go somewhere else. He stood straight, reaching out with his now fre hand to pull Oncie's top hand away from his face, getting a surprised look from him. Greedler placed the other's hand on top of his steadily growing erection, his finger stopping for a short time. The action earned him a look mixed with both confusion and arousal. "Just giving your hand something better to do, Oncie."

Oncie looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows in question, eyes closing briefly as the finger continued to move. Looking down at his hand, his eyebrows raised at realizing what exactly Greedler wanted him to do. Biting his lip underneath the hand still there, slowly, very tentatively, he wrapped his hand around the organ, giving a hesitant tug. His eyes snapped shut again, hand clamping tighter over his mouth.

Greedler paused the movement of his finger for a brief moment, watching the other male. Frowning a little bit when Oncie stopped his hand, he pushed the second finger inside the ring of muscles, feeling it tighten around the digits. He smirked at the small gasp he heard slip past Oncie's hand, continuing the pace he had going before.

Oncie bit his lip, looking up at the smirk on the other him's face, a pained expression on his own; the addition of the second finger hurt, and the pace wasn't helping ease it very much either. He started moving his hand again, fingers tightening around the hardened flesh as they stroked.

Greedler watched the other's hand, leaning his chin on his hand again, adjusting his glasses back onto his nose once they began to slip due to the weird angle they were forced into. With an annoyed huff, he pulled them off his face, reached forward and pushed them onto the other's, muttering a "here, hold these for a while" under his breath. A cocky grin growing on his face, he added "Hey, those look good on you~" for effect.

Oncie gave Greedler an incredulous look that was quickly replaced with lust when the older him wiggled both fingers against his prostate, letting a throaty groan tumble out of his mouth.

The older male returned to leaning on Oncie's knee, ruthlessly continuing his assault on the other's prostate, loving the little noises Oncie made that were slowly, steadily growing in pitch as he got used to everything.

Oncie's eyes started to water from the continued, overwhelming feelings. And he let them flow freely, losing all ability to care. His hand tightened around himself almost too tight and he let out a strangled groan, begining the strokes that he hadn't known he paused again .

Greedler watched him with a smirk, fingers pushig down as he rolled hs fingers in circle around the younger male's prostate. That earned him more of those noises, those sweet, sweet noises. The ring of muscles tightened around his fingers, and Greedler's smirk grew to an almost sinister looking grin.

Oncie bit his lip, taking sharp and ragged breathes. His back arched, toes curled and legs trembled, signaling the start of his release. Chest heaving as he breathed heavily thorugh his nose, his head turning to the side, Oncie gave a few more tugs on his erection.

He let out a sharp cry as he released all over his stomach and hand. Greelder's fingers continued moving as the younger male rode out his climax. "See, that wasn't as bad as you thought..." He said.

"It is just masterbation..." Oncie gapsed out as he sent a brief glance to the man above him, closing his eyes as he caught his breath.


End file.
